


[FFVII] Sephiroth/Aerith - Lotus

by TheVoiceOfThePlanet



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceOfThePlanet/pseuds/TheVoiceOfThePlanet
Summary: Here is a video i made after months of doing nothing. I hope you like it :).(warning, lots of seizures :P).





	[FFVII] Sephiroth/Aerith - Lotus




End file.
